


Alert Status Red

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Hunting Rabbits [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: The tension in the Batcave is so thick you could cut it with a knife.





	Alert Status Red

The tension in the Batcave is so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one is saying anything of importance to anyone else and everything that is said is barked in clipped sentences, and it’s really starting to frustrate Dick. He knows that he’s hurt Tim. He knows that Bruce probably isn’t dealing well with their exchange from the other day. But, fuck, Dick thinks, a little civility isn’t going to hurt either of them. Or rather, a little show of any kind emotion wouldn’t hurt them. Even if it’s rage on Tim’s part and confusion on Bruce’s. Instead they’re all standing around and pointedly avoiding meeting each other’s eyes. Although Dick does feel Tim’s eyes boring into the back of his head when he turns away to face the computer console. What Dick would really like is for Tim to get over him and fast and for Bruce to make up his mind about him, but he knows that he shouldn’t bet on either thing. 

“Activity on Fifth Street, Nightwing. Robin.”

Dick barely represses a sigh. It’s not so much a sentence as it is a command. 

“I’m on it,” Dick manages to reply without too much resentment in his voice.

“No, I’ve got it,” Tim barks.

“Go together, you may need back-up.”

Turning slightly, Dick shoots Bruce a glare. Surely Bruce has to know what’s going on here beneath the surface. Surely he can’t be that oblivious to the tension between Dick and Tim. But if Bruce notices Dick’s glare, he has no reaction to it at all.

“Fine,” Dick snaps. 

He stalks over the Batmobile and yanks open the door. After he slides inside, he slams the door shut and starts the Batmobile, hitting the gas to make the engine purr. He barely waits for Tim to get inside before he peels out of the Batcave. He’s pissed off at Bruce and he knows he shouldn’t take that out on Tim, but he finds himself doing it anyway. As he makes his way toward Fifth Street, Dick glances at Tim. Tim has his arms crossed over his chest and is staring blankly out the window. He looks every inch the sixteen year-old he is and Dick feels like, well, a dick for treating him like he has. 

“Tim, I—“

“Shut. Up. Nightwing.”

Dick is sure that the glare Tim shoots his way could melt glass. Diamonds even. In fact, if looks could kill, Dick would be slumped over the wheel. As it is, he almost misses the turn onto Fifth Street and has to slam on the brakes. Apparently in all his anger, Tim forgot to put on his seatbelt because he goes flying toward the windshield. If not for Dick’s quick reflexes, Tim would surely have hit the glass. Instead, he just gets shoved back against the seat by Dick’s right hand. Dick’s left hand is still on the wheel, trying to prevent the car from hitting a light pole. 

“Don’t you touch me,” Tim snarls as he shoves Dick’s hand away.

“You could’ve gotten hurt.”

Dick’s voice nearly cracks on the last word and he’s surprised by the lump in his throat and the tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want this for Tim. He didn’t mean to hurt Tim.

“It’s a little too late to be worried about that, don’t you think?”

The bitterness in Tim’s voice is almost too much, really. Dick pulls the car over blocks from where the computer pinpointed the action and turns to look at Tim.

“I’m sorry.”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that.”

“Tim.”

Tim ignores him and starts to slide out of the Batmobile. Dick grabs his arm and pulls him back, so hard that Tim ends up half in his lap. As Tim struggles to get out of Dick’s grip, Dick chokes out his words.

“Please believe me.”

And then Dick does possibly the dumbest thing he’s done yet. He cups Tim’s face and gives him the most passionate kiss possible. Tim immediately pulls away and hauls off and slaps Dick across the face. 

“You bastard. How dare you? How fucking dare you?”

Dick is frozen in place, his head still snapped to the side as Tim’s fists pound into his chest and shoulders. When Tim finally stops, Dick turns his head back to meet his eyes. He expects to see tears in Tim’s to match is own but instead, Tim’s face is a blank mask.

“We have work to do.”

Tim sounds so much like Bruce that it’s not almost, but definitely eerie. Slowly, Dick’s heart sinks. What has he done?


End file.
